


Две зарисовки

by syn_filifjonky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, History, Humor, M/M, ООС, Юмор, ангст, первая мировая война
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Воспоминания Вани о Польше.





	1. I. Бутылочка

**Author's Note:**

> В моём хэдканоне фем!- и male!версия каждой страны существуют наравне, одновременно, как два разных воплощения. Ваня был женат на фем!Германии, когда она была ГДР.

\- Ну что, начнём, господа? - Альфред весело обвел всех глазами, крутнул на столе бутылку. - Итак, напоминаю сегодняшние правила: целоваться сегодня не будем. На кого она укажет, тот должен рассказать о своём первом поцелуе - с кем он был, каковы были первые впечатления, как ему это понравилось... Согласны?  
\- Н-ну разумеется! Начинай, Альфред! - поддержал приятеля уже принявший на грудь Франция.  
\- Итак... Начинаем... Оп-ля! - Альфред, картинно помедлив, крутнул бутылочку, та повернулась по часовой стрелке и указала в сторону Литвы. - О, Торис! Замечательно! Не стесняйся, рассказывай!  
Взоры всех стран обратились в сторону Литвы. Тот, немного стесняясь, приподнялся и слегка поклонился присутствующим.  
\- Н-ну, в общем, так... Было это так... - слегка заикаясь, начал он. - Если только это считается... Мы с паном Феликсом собирались... на свидание... То есть это я собирался на свидание с Наташей... Или он собирался на свидание с Наташей? Не помню...  
\- Ну давай, давай, не стесняйся! - похлопал его по плечу Альфред. - Что же там было?  
\- Одним словом, впервые на свидание... И чтобы не опозориться перед ней, надо было потренироваться... - Торис смущенно замолкает.  
\- И вы поцеловались впервые с ним! С Феликсом! - догадывается Альфред. За столом поднимается шум, оживление. Некоторые аплодируют.  
Торис смущённо улыбается, пряча руки под стол. "Да, вот..." Феликс, разглядывая ногти на пухлых пальцах, презрительно фыркает.  
\- И как вам? Понравилось? - допытывается Альфред.  
Торис совсем уже жалко, угодливо улыбается, краснея.  
...А Наташа тогда так и не стала целоваться с ним... Или с Феликсом? В который раз это было?  
Неважно: все уже пошумели, обсудили и перешли к следующей очереди.  
Раскрученная бутылочка, покачавшись, указывает на Россию.  
\- Однако! - восклицает Альфред. - Россия, ждем твоей истории!  
Ваня от неожиданности приподнимается за столом.  
Все поворачиваются к нему с любопытством. Ждут.  
Он слегка отодвигается назад.  
А что говорить?.. Он чувствует мгновенное напряжение с той стороны стола, где сидит она. Лиза. Германия. Его единственная любовь. Не глядя на него - как и всегда, не глядя - как на всех общих собраниях и торжествах - опустив голову, сложив руки на коленях, в своем полувоенном френче, красиво завитая белокурая прядь свесилась на лицо...  
Он, окаменев, не может вымолвить ни слова.  
\- Ну что же ты, Иван? - смеется Америка. - Давай, расскажи нам, как это было! Нам всем интересно...  
\- Россия, это хоть с девушкой было? - острит Бонфуа. Хохот за столом. Ваня, не отвечая, прокручивает в мыслях давние воспоминания юности.  
Помнит ли он? Да, конечно, помнит. Как сейчас... Её дыхание у его губ, золотые локоны, щекочущие лицо. Имя, навеки врезавшееся в память...  
_Малгося._  
Тогда был период её постоянных капризов, восстаний, она кокетничала с ним напропалую и дерзила, она взрослела, была абсолютно непредсказуема, и было ей море по колено... Он помнит черно-белые клетки пола в зале, гладкий паркет, по которому она раскатилась к нему навстречу, и оборки ярко-розового платья... И как неожиданно она, взобравшись к нему на колени, накрыла его рот своими губами - ужасный ребёнок, дерзкое дитя, маленькая несносная кузина... От нее пахло яркими свежими духами, и волосы из развившейся прически упали ему на лицо...  
\- Ну что же?  
Ваня резко встает, уперевшись в стол руками.  
\- Да ну вас, господа! - выговаривает он. - Глупости придумываете, ей-богу!  
И, развернувшись, ни на кого не глядя, вышел в темную холодную ночь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лиза (здесь) - фем!Германия. Не путать с другой Лизой - Венгрией, которая упоминается во второй части.


	2. II

_Перед войной Николай Второй обещал полякам_  
_после победы вернуть им земли, отвоеванные у Пруссии и Австрии,_  
_и восстановить польское государство в унии с Россией._

\- Ты что-нибудь решишь наконец или нет? - спросила она его. - Ты мне ответишь?  
Ваня встал, подошел к окну, раздернув тяжёлые шторы, упершись лбом в стекло, уставился в тёмную ночь. Потом обернулся к ней.   
Боже мой, она так повзрослела за последние годы, какие-нибудь четверть века. А он привык думать о них с Феликсом как о младшеньких, детях-подростках. Перед ним сидела вполне сформировавшаяся молодая женщина - усталая, с легкой тенью под глазами. Одетая по последней моде, во взрослом обтягивающем платье, с жемчугами на шее. И он должен был ей ответить, дать окончательный ответ...  
И он не смотрел ей в глаза, молчал, вперясь в русый отлив на ее виске.  
Он должен решать. Прямо сейчас, времени нет - дядя Серёжа уже всё решил, подписал соглашение с Антантой. Он должен решить, он должен ответить, а на сердце тяжело. Его невеста - _та…_ Но с ней… Предстоит война. Дядя Серёжа всё уже решил - и он должен.  
Он не должен давать ложной надежды своей младшей кузине. Не должен, не может давать…  
А приходится.  
Что она хочет от него? Чтобы женился на ней, как Австрия - на Венгрии? Но Лиза числилась у Эдельштейна в крепостных и была его любовницей, а вы с Феликсом живете на положении родственников… Он мог бы сказать: "вот эти твои шелка и жемчуга - просто так, от нас с дядей Сержем…"  
Но он не скажет этого. Разве он Гилберт? Не станет попрекать куском хлеба. Он развернулся и хмуро подошел к ней, двумя руками потирая затылок. "Сестрёнка…"  
\- Я тебе не сестра, - возразила привычно, упрямо, мгновенно отвечая на мысли.  
Руки легли одна на другую, соединились, пальцы переплелись… Он не отнял руки.  
С тяжёлым сердцем он подписывает соглашение. Как ему не нравится всё это, и сердце гложет предчувствие. Но он чувствует - и это необъяснимое чувство - _что должно случиться то, чему суждено._ Пусть даже все события пойдут не так, как ожидалось.  
И только потому он дает ей это обещание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дядя Серёжа, Серж Брагинский - мой хэдканонный персонаж, Российская империя. До революции они с Ваней вместе представляли одну страну.


End file.
